fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Slider Escape
'Slider Escape '''is a Mini-Game in Papa's Pastaria, Papa's Donuteria, Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, Papa's Bakeria and Papa's Taco Mia To Go!. The slider has to slide in straight lines to get to a star spring, ant the player can choose the direction. If the slider exits the course, by missing a block, no prize is awarded. Cracker tiles can be hit twice before disappearing. Papa's Pastaria Prizes #Flapjacks Hat # Orange Dress Shirt ''Shirt # Spooky Tile #Messenger Bag # Md. Gondola Table #Bomber Jacket Jacket #Round Window # Sausage Poster # Wave Wall # Paddy Bottoms # Stone Flooring # Pink Bottoms # Macaroni Poster #Camping Pack Papa's Pastaria Prize Gallery Papa's Donuteria Prizes # Green and Gold Polo # Blue Diamond Wall Wallpaper #Dark Armwarmers # Planter Box #Raccoon Cap # Bacon Poster # Green Zigzag Floor # Md. Carnival Table # Long John Poster # Luau Overshirt # Large Holiday Table # Luau Poster # Autumn Tree *Rare Prizes #Bronze: Large Onion Crate #Silver: Trophy Case #Gold: Papa Bust Papa's Donuteria Prize Gallery Papa's_Donuteria_-_Slider_Escape_-_Prize_1.png|1 Papa's_Donuteria_-_Slider_Escape_-_Prize_2.png|2 Papa's_Donuteria_-_Slider_Escape_-_Prize_3.png|3 Papa's_Donuteria_-_Slider_Escape_-_Prize_4.png|4 Papa's Donuteria - Slider Escape - Prize 5.png|5 Papa's Donuteria - Slider Escape - Prize 6.png|6 Papa's Donuteria - Slider Escape - Prize 7.png|7 Papa's Donuteria - Slider Escape - Prize 8.png|8 Papa's Donuteria - Slider Escape - Prize 9.png|9 Papa's Donuteria - Slider Escape - Prize 10.png|10 Papa's Donuteria - Slider Escape - Prize 11.png|11 Papa's Donuteria - Slider Escape - Prize 12.png|12 Papa's Donuteria - Slider Escape - Prize 13.png|13 Papa's Donuteria - Slider Escape - Prize 14 (Bronze).png|Rare Prize 1 - Bronze Papa's Donuteria - Slider Escape - Prize 15 (Silver).png|Rare Prize 2 - Silver Papa's Donuteria - Slider Escape - Prize 16 (Gold).png|Rare Prize 3 - Gold Papa's Wingeria HD # Buffaloes Hat # Freezeria Poster # Blue Tee Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Prizes #Parsley Wall # Peanut Barrel # Sm. Heart Table # Blueberry Poster #Md. Ninja Table #Blueberry Gum # Dr. Cherry Poster # Lg. Harvest Table Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Prize Gallery Papa's Cupcakeria HD Prizes #Black Flat Cap # White Belt # Sm. Luau Table # Green Dress Shirt # Wood Planks # Starlight Poster # Green Windbreaker #Red Waywards # Red Flag # Blue Break Wall # Hanging Plant #Gold Wristwatch #Gladiator Helmet Rare Prizes: # Lg. Onion Crate Gallery 1a1.png 2a.png 3a.png Papa's Bakeria Prizes # Rainbow Trim Polo # White Tile # Fruit Tee # Whip Poster # Basic Gloves # Banana Gum # Polka Bucket Hat # Sakura Wall # Basic Belt # Cheesecake Poster # Biker Helmet # Stache Lamp # Gaming Glove Rare Prizes # Bronze: Papa Arcade Game # Silver: Sky Ninja Flag # Gold: Peanut Barrel Slider Escape-Gold prize-Bakeria.png|Gold prize in Slider Escape at Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Prizes # Starlight Poster # Md. Bavarian Table # Rainblow Gum # Blue Flag # Bavarian Wall # Sm. Luau Table #Iyokan Gum # New Year Lobby # Beach Umbrella Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Prize Gallery Slider Escape TMTG 1.png|1 Escape TMTG 2.png|2 Slider TMTG 3.png|3 Escape TMTG 4.png|4 Escaped TMTG.png|5 Escape TMTG 6.png|6 Escape TMTG 7.png|7 Escape_TMTG_8.png|8 Escape TMTG 9.png|9 Category:Minigames Category:Games Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Bakeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go!